banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Learner4
Welcome, , to the Banjo-Kazooie Wiki, the Banjo-Kazooie gaming wikia! We hope that you like this wikia and you decide to stay. Feel free to edit and contribute some of your Banjo-Kazooie knowledge. However, do not remove important information while fixing others' articles. Additionally, you must comply with all of the normal Wikipedia policies of this site. Failure to follow the rules and policies will be met with appropriate action. Here are some links that may help you. '''Our polices *Banjo-Kazooie Wiki:Privacy policy *Banjo-Kazooie Wiki:Simplified ruleset General Wikipedia polices (The External Wikipedia policies) *How to edit a page *Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial *How to write a great article Other Important links *Banjo-Kazooie Wiki:Tutorial *Banjo-Kazooie Wiki:Administrators *Banjo-Kazooie Wiki:Community Portal *Forum:Bottles' Molehill *Forum:Jolly's Tavern *Forum:Game help *Forum:Brentilda's Tea Table Again, welcome and we hope you enjoy your stay! } NOTE: IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 13 YEARS OLD, DO NOT RELEASE PERSONAL INFORMATION! ---- RE:Click Clock Wooks LOL. So do I my friend, so do I. :p -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 23:32, 6 December 2008 (UTC) *I don't understand.....-- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 06:09, 7 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Chat Room No. The IRC is fine and a lot better. Sorry. -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 01:50, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Arav, why do you get on people's backs about holding discussions on your talk pages when you do stuff like this rather than responding to the forum that's already open? Also, how is it better? The thing Learner's proposing would still connect to IRC, it would just be a page here on the wiki. You can see the one the Pikmin wiki has. ::Plus because the IRC would be here, people could chat on what to improve and would actually HAVE links in the sidebar to get straight to the pages that they said might needed to be improved. Learner4 20:14, 4 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. It would be used more than the shout box. Re:About your vehichles... I can't upload vids or pics until my bro get XBOX Live. Also, i haven't gotten super parts yet (i'm 1 jiggy away to the grunty challenge). But thanks for suggesting the vid idea. I really never thought of that... I can't make the N64 Mobile because of L.O.G.s stupid parts limit... I also wanted to make two dogs (i can't have real ones, i'm allergic) with Bill in big letters because he was one of my relatives and was really close to me and moved to florida... with scary Mr Viles... lol.... so i had to take some unessasary parts of... then i made a bone and ball to put in my box that connects the two dogs and has the engine, fuel, ammo, and Banjo's seat connected. Oh, and the dogs' noses are torpedodiles! LOL! Just a new thing I got last night I unlocked dragon kazooie and the banjo stop'n'swop theme on my xbox 360 (it's epic) and Nuts & bolts is cool got fluffy dice, 2 union jack flags, and roysten as stop'n'swop parts =) And I unlocked 3 gamerpics for as long as I know, all doubloons in jolly roger's lagoon, Stop'n'swop pink egg, and collecting the jinjo's in treasure trove cove. AND I got bottlesbonusone (big head banjo) I hope you have help from this. Tails6000 17:39, March 27, 2010 (UTC)